


Strip It Off

by DrarryTrash1710



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, F/F, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Top Harry, non-magic au, stripper!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryTrash1710/pseuds/DrarryTrash1710
Summary: Ginny has broken up with Harry who is in desperate need for a distraction. Seamus pulls him out to a strip club where he met...





	Strip It Off

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter and all other characters belong to JK Rowling. I don't make any profit from my works. I just try to twist JKR's story a bit.

Harry sat nursing his drink. He didn’t know what it was but he was quite satisfied of the fact that it was taking his sobriety away along with most of the memories. He’ll be alright; for the time being at least. 

Ginny had broken up with him again last month. He was wallowing in self-pity and couldn’t help but get a pang of jealousy every time she uploaded a picture with Luna on Instagram. Sweet Luna with her strange eccentricities. She was a lucky girl to have Ginny. Hell! He was a lucky guy to have Ginny but he blew it.

He threw back his drink and winced as it hit him hard in the head. He should really stop drinking and go home now so naturally he ordered another one. On second thought it was turning out to be a bad idea to come to a gay strip club with Seamus. Harry knew he was bisexual. That much was pretty evident when he snogged Draco Malfoy in high school and they continued to for quite a few months.

Ah… Malfoy. He wondered whether Draco got married…whether he still had that perfect, perfect arse…whether he still snogged like he was sucking the life outta you…

Harry shook himself out of his reverie a little concerned about his mental health. He was a grown, 24 year old man, sitting in a strip club with the most delicious looking guys around and the only people he was reminiscing about were his ex- girlfriend and a school time crush. He just needed to get laid tonight. A good fuck would clear his brain and then he could continue with his normal life again. He drank whatever was left of his drink and headed to the dance floor. Harry didn’t dance but an exception could be made in times like these. He was sloshed and his movements were a little jittery but Harry didn’t mind. He started moving to the beat of the music trying his hard not to fall. A pair of warm hands wrapped around his waist and he rested his back on the well toned chest behind him. He hummed as the mysterious stranger started nibbling on his ear concentrating only on that sinful tongue. He grinded back on the man as the music’s tempo paced up. He needed to know who this man was, he needed to know who that wonderful scent belonged to. As he turned around he came to face the most striking blue eyes he’d seen. The eyes were such a pale shade of blue that they were almost grey. 

“Articulate as ever, Potter. Didn’t change much did you?”

Harry’s brain went into overdrive as he took proper notice of the man he was currently grinding on. Those same pointy features which looked almost gentle now, the same pale blond hair dyed with blue highlights, the same eyes, the same lips though much more fuller and yummy looking now and the same snappy voice. This was Draco Malfoy in the flesh. The same Draco Malfoy whose tongue he had sucked on. The same Draco Malfoy who he had sneaked around with. The same Draco Malfoy he had wet dreams about. 

“Malfoy?”

“Yes, Scarhead. I know my name though you seem to have forgotten yours. Cat got your tongue, Potty?”

“What are you doing here?”

The actual question he wanted to ask was why Malfoy out of all people was dancing with him but he decided that could wait. 

“Some of us have to get a job. Not all of us have James Potter as a father nor do they have their own line of hair products.”

Job? Was Malfoy a stripper? Did that mean he wasn’t married? Harry still had a chance with him? 

Malfoy was saying something else but he couldn’t hear him over the shouts of the crowd wanting “Dragon” whoever that was. 

Malfoy dipped his head to whisper in Harry’s ear, “Duty calls. Wait around for me.”

He kissed Harry’s cheek and disappeared into the crowd. Harry was just thinking about this strange encounter when he heard Draco’s voice again calling his name. He surely had too much to drink tonight and just needed to go home and sleep. He heard it again and turned around to see Draco on the stage calling out to him. A spotlight shining on his face told him that Draco was inviting him on stage with him. 

“Can you really do it, Pothead? I dare say you do not have the guts to strip here.”

Harry’s alcohol addled brain spoke to him and he was on stage beside Malfoy facing him. He was going to get naked in front of a club full of people and he didn’t mind. The only thing his brain told him now was that he needed Malfoy naked soon. 

“STRIP IT OFF! STRIP IT OFF!”

The crowd chanted as Draco tore away his shirt. Now that Harry could see properly he noticed that Draco’s shirt was see through and wasn’t doing much to hide his body. As Draco tore it off Harry saw his perfect upper body with the perfect washboard abs. His mouth was watering and he just wanted to lick them. He turned to face the crowd as saw Seamus pushing his tongue down some guy’s throat. From his position he determined that it was Dean, their bartender for the night. 

“Stalling, Potter? Told you that you couldn’t do it.”

Never one to refuse a challenge Harry took off his t-shirt and came to face Draco seeing him arching a perfect eyebrow. 

“Why, Pothead! Didn’t know you were hiding all that underneath.”

Harry could hear the crowd going crazy and someone had started shouting, “KISS!KISS!KISS!” and others had picked up on it. 

Harry had lights flashing in his eyes and as he turned to look at Draco, the only thing he wanted to do was drag this man to bed and devour him. He pulled Draco closer to him and whispered, “You place or mine?”

The shock was visible in Draco’s eyes and he quite possibly dragged him off the stage ignoring the crowds “boos” and they stumbled into the changing rooms from what he presumed. Before being able to assess his surroundings he was slammed into a wall and a hot tongue was licking at his lips begging for entrance. He complied and then his senses were invaded by Draco. He couldn’t think straight except that he had to take him right here and right now. His hands trailed along Draco’s back and came to rest on his arse. God, that perfect arse. Harry pinched an arse cheek and was rewarded with a delicious gasp. 

“Not here, Harry. Please…ah…not here…hmm…Harry!”

Harry had started nibbling along Draco’s neck leaving small bite marks as he trailed down. Harry was going to kiss those abs when Draco yanked his head up and kissed him deeply.  
d  
“We can’t have sex here. I’ll be fired.”

“Fuck them. You don’t need to do this.”

“I’d rather fuck you so get me out of here.”

Harry reluctantly pulled back and looked around. Costumes and torn clothes were littered around the small room. He picked up two white shirts and threw one of them to Draco while putting the other on himself. 

“Get us out fast otherwise I’m going to jerk off in a bathroom and just leave you.”

Draco pulled him towards a door which led them out in the cold. He contemplated calling Seamus and telling him but figured he wouldn’t like being disturbed. He got into the cab Draco had hailed and gave the cabbie his address while pushing Draco down on the backseat to kiss the living daylights out of him. 

The cabbie gave them strange looks as Harry gave him some money and dragged Draco in to his building. He didn't move his mouth away from Draco as the elevator went up to his flat. The moment they entered the door Harry had slammed Draco to the nearest wall and had sucked a huge mark on to his neck which was sure to bruise. A few agonizing minutes later they were naked and on Harry's couch as Harry jerked Draco off moving his hand up and down Draco's shaft. 

"Not like this. I..ah..need you...God Harry!...inside me right now," Draco said between gasping and moaning. 

Harry trailed his fingers down to Draco's hole and cautiously pushed a lube laden finger in hearing a delicious moan from Draco. He took the liberty of pumping the digit in and out and when Draco asked for more he promptly pushed another finger in. Pumping his fingers in and out of Draco managed to reduce him to putty. 

Draco was almost begging for Harry when Harry pulled a condom over his cock and slowly pushed in the head. Unable to handle the sensation around him, he slammed inside drawing out a scream from Draco. Sound of skin hitting skin filtrated the air as Harry began to roughly pound Draco into the couch. 

As he angled his hips and pushed in again Draco cried out, "Yes! There, Harry, there. Harder please."

Harry relentlessly began to thrust harder as Draco started to move his hand up and down his cock. A few more thrusts and Harry was coming deep inside Draco with a heavy moan as Draco spilled all over Harry's and his stomach groaning to finally achieve bliss. 

They laid there in the warmth and just basking in the afterglow of their release. Harry pulled Draco up on his knees and cleaned them off with tissue before pushing him towards his bedroom and falling in a tangle of limbs on his bed. Draco pulled Harry's face down and kissed him deeply drinking him in. They laid down to sleep as Harry embraced Draco from behind and inhaled the scent of his hair. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Tap the Kudos button and leave me a comment?


End file.
